Broken Dream
by saturn567
Summary: Three years after Michelle surrives the explosion in front of their home, another explosion causes it seem like a broken dream


**Broken Dream**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

It had been three years since the close call with Michelle's car getting bombed. Tony had gotten up quickly, fearing the worse as he ran out of the house, that morning calling her name in desperation.

He expected the worst.

But she had survived.

She stood frozen, staring at the wreckage. He had to drag her away, knowing it could blow again any second.

They had been given another chance, yet again. They realized more than ever that this could have been the end.

Now three years after that bomb and President Palmer's assassination, they had been blessed with a baby boy named Michael, now two years old.

Michelle and Tony went into CTU, on a part time basis. Michelle ran her home decorating business from home and Tony worked as a security consultant for LA based businesses.

Everything seemed like the perfect dream. However it was a known fact, that anyone who ever worked with Jack Bauer at CTU, that a normal life wasn't possible.

"Tony I'm going to take Mikey to daycare and head into CTU for a few hours," Michelle stated as she slipped on her earrings.

"All right 'Chelle, just give me a call when you get ready to come back home. I'll pick up Mikey after my meeting this afternoon," Tony replied.

"Sure thing. Laurel is supposed to bring the kids up for the weekend. So we better decide the menu," Michelle stated.

Tony gave her quick kiss.

"Don't worry; last time Laurel called she gave me the list of the kids' favorite food," Tony said.

"Okay, so we'll be off now. Love you Tony!' Michelle exclaimed before heading out the door.

**10:30 am**  
" Hey Michelle! I could use your help with case file!" Chloe called out.

"Sure I'll be there in a second!" Michelle replied. She had just arrived at CTU, thirty minutes ago. She all readies some coffee.

She spotted Jack.  
He had returned to work at CTU after President Palmer died. Audrey and he gotten married eighteen months ago.

"Hey Jack! How are Audrey and Kim?" Michelle inquired.

"Audrey and I are considering adopting a child within the year. Kim is doing fine with Chase and the kids," Jack replied.

"That's great!" Michelle exclaimed.

"So how is my godson?" Jack inquired.

"He's growing up so quickly. Tony's mother says he looks just like Tony did at two!" Michelle beamed.

"Yeah but he's going to take over for Uncle Jack once he grows up!' Jack joked.

"We'll see. He's only two," Michelle said before returning to help Chloe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
4:30 p.m

" Make sure you mark the sliver Mercedes, Moe! We need to show the mayor of Los Angeles, he cannot get away with ruining our operations!" the thug leader stated.

"No problem boss. The mayor is due to leave CTU, in the next thirty minutes," Moe stated.

Unfortunately there were two sliver Mercedes in the CTU parking lot. One of them was Michelle's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
4:32 p.m

Michelle got ready to leave.

"Tony, I'm leaving in the next ten minutes," Michelle stated.

"Okay, I just brought Mikey home. He is napping now. Laurel called, she won't be coming this weekend," Tony quipped.

"Did she say why?" Michelle inquired.

"Thunderstorms are racking her area. She'll be on touch," Tony replied.

"Okay, I'll see you soon," Michelle stated before hanging up.

4:45 pm

Michelle Dessler headed towards her car, just as Moe finished dealing with it.

He was quickly out of sight after he committed the deed.

Michelle unknowingly hopped in and started the car.

She didn't know life would suddenly become a broken dream in matter of ten minutes.

She drove along onto the highway, when Moe's handiwork became apparent.

The breaks stopped working.

"Oh my gosh! Please not now!' Michelle thought to herself.

She frantically grabbed her phone.

"Tony!" she screamed as the car no longer was in her control.

"Michelle what's wrong?" Tony said.

"Oh my God! Something is terribly wrong, I can't control the car anymore," Michelle cried.

" Michelle, you have to jump! Someone obviously tampered with the car," Tony stated.

"Okay, I'm going to jump, as soon as I get some clear space. So glad you picked up Mikey today!" Michelle stammered.

Then she made a jump for it.

She hit her head along the way, the last thing she saw was the car going up in flames.

6:00 p.m

Jack and Tony split up to find Michelle.

Traveling along the highway near where Michelle's car had exploded, Tony suddenly spotted her about twenty feet from the wreckage.

"Michelle!" Tony exclaimed.  
She turned towards him.  
" Tony, everything hurts so badly," Michelle whispered.

"Michelle what's the last thing you remember?" Tony asked with concern. He could tell she looked a bit bewildered.

"Didn't the car explode in front of the house this morning? Why am I here?" Michelle stammered.

Tony looked at her astonished.

"Honey that happened three years ago. You were on your way back from CTU, remember before you left I was telling you that I picked up Michael from daycare and were leaving to come home to us," Tony said.

"Tony I don't remember giving birth. We have a baby?" Michelle said baffled.

"Yes Michelle," Tony said.

"Why can't I remember?" Michelle said clutching her head.

It was then Tony noticed the bruise on the side of her face. She must have hit her head hard.

"Michelle, you probably hit your head pretty hard. Let's go home. I'll call Jack and tell him that I got you okay?" Tony said.

"Jack is back?" Michelle inquired.

Tony nodded. He wrapped his arms around her.

"It will come back to you Michelle. Thank goodness you didn't wander off too far. I was doing worried about you," Tony stated. He gave her quick peck on the cheek before dialing Jack.

_Two days later..., _

everyone tried to fill in the blanks for Michelle. Doctors warned she needed to remember on her own.

For Tony, the events before Michelle had her accident keep playing in his mind, whenever Michelle's behavior turned strange because she didn't remember something or she grew frustrated.

Fortunately, she didn't show any weird behavior towards Mikey. He sat in her lap and she read to him. Mikey could sense something was up with his Mommy. However whenever Michelle played with him or read to him, he hid it well.

It was usually the exchange between his parents when he stared wide-eyed at them. They weren't joking around as much.

The third day, Michelle decided to take Michael to his first movie.

"Michelle, you just had an accident. I don't think...," Tony trailed off.

He saw Michael smiling as Michelle told him about the movie she was taking him to see.

The mother-child exchange seemed normal as ever.

Tony gripped her arm slightly.

"Promise me, you'll be careful," Tony said.

Michelle turned to him.

"We'll be fine Tony. I may have forgotten for now about our life these past three years. But I love you and trust the fact that it will come back to me sooner or later," Michelle stated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Two hours later..., _

Michael come running up to Tony.  
" Daddy you're home! Mommy was hoping you would be outside," Michael said.

Tony kneeled down to look his son straight in the face.

"Mikey tell me what happened," Tony insisted.

"Some bad guy tried to take me. Mommy took me back and she beat him up," Michael declared.

Tony hugged his son and looked to see Michelle standing in the doorway.

Tony sent Michael to play. Michelle sat down at the porch steps.

Tony joined her there a few minutes later.  
" So you beat up someone at the movie theatre," Tony commented.

"I just freaked out; I couldn't let him take Michael away from me. For some reason he seemed familiar," Michelle commented.

Tony perked up. Maybe it was one of those thugs who had caused her accident.

"Listen Michelle, Jack just got a few pictures in of those thugs. I want you to go into CTU tomorrow and see if one of them was the one who tried to kidnap Michael," Tony stated.

"Sure I'll go in and see if I can ID him," Michelle said.  
" Okay. Now I hope you can identify him. But don't do a thing until I get back from Seattle. I have to go but I don't think I should leave you alone," Tony said precariously.

Michelle turned to look at him firmly.

"Tony, you know me quite well. We have been together so long. I'm going to watch my back and I'll make sure nothing happens to Mikey," Michelle assured him.

Tony caressed her cheek.

"We better go check on Mikey," Michelle said.

Later Mikey was asleep. The couple got ready for bed.

Suddenly Michelle lurched awake.

"Michelle what's wrong?" Tony asked sleepily as he heard her sudden movement.

"I think I remember something," Michelle stammered.

Now Tony sat up alert.

"What did you remember?" Tony inquired.

"Holding Michael. He must have just been born. You handed him to me," Michelle stated.

**Flashback**  
_" Finally I get to hold him!" Michelle exclaimed. _

"Yeah I guess the grandparents and the godparents couldn't get enough of him," Tony joked as he placed their newborn son in her arms.

"He looks just like you Tony, but his eyes..." Michelle trailed off.

"Are as beautiful as yours," Tony said as he kissed her forehead.  
They both took a moment just to beam at the new addition to their family.

"Welcome Michael Jack Almeida," his parents whispered together.

"Sorry I woke you up. You have leaved early," Michelle said.

"its okay, just try to go back to sleep," Tony said.

Michelle lay on her side. She wished she could remember so everything could be normal again.

Tony left before Michelle did. Michelle decided that of she recognized the culprit; she would go after them herself. She was a trained CTU agent. She was quite capable of handling the situation herself.

She arrived at CTU and spotted Jack and Audrey.

"Hello Jack, Audrey," Michelle said.

"Hi Michelle. Jack will go show the pictures, do you need me to take Mikey?" Audrey asked.

"Just for a while. I don't want to intrude on your plans," Michelle said.

"No problem. I just stopped by to see Jack," Audrey said as she took Mikey.

"Come on Michelle. These are the thugs suspected in an attempt on the mayor and possibly one of them tried to kidnap Mikey yesterday. Let me know if you recognize anyone. I'll call LAPD to pick them up," Jack stated.

"Thanks Jack," Michelle said.

"No problem. Are you feeling better today?" Jack inquired.

"Yeah. I just wish everything was normal again," Michelle stated.

"Don't worry. Normal doesn't really reply to anyone here," Jack commented before heading over to his station.

Michelle started looking through the file.  
------------------------------------------------------------------

" That's guy who tried to take Mikey!" Michelle thought to herself.

Then a flash of memory came to her.

_Moe you marked the wrong car! She isn't even connected to the mayor!" someone snapped. _

"Well what are we supposed to do now? If we move her, she'll know who we are!" Moe exclaimed.

"Let's go before she wakes up. Her car just exploded. Somebody will notice that. Let's go now! We'll lay low for awhile and get the mayor later!" the other man stated.

Michelle gasped. She had to get to them before they attacked the mayor or someone close to him.

Chloe are there any cars available?" Michelle inquired.

Chloe absent mindedly responded," Yes, I believe there is a one, the keys are on the hook in the garage."

" Thanks. Let Audrey know that I'll need her to watch out for Mikey for awhile longer," Michelle stated.

"Sure thing. Where exactly are you going?" Chloe inquired, in a curious tone.

"I'm going to foil a local gang's ploys," Michelle stated before heading out.

Chloe glanced after her puzzled.  
Michelle Dessler sure was acting strange lately.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Chloe where is Michelle?" Audrey inquired.

"She went out to beat on some thugs," Chloe commented.

"Shoot! I need to tell Jack. I cannot believe she went after them, herself," Audrey exclaimed as she grabbed the phone and dialed.

Jack burst over to Chloe and Audrey.

"Chloe are you sure Michelle didn't mention anything else?" Jack demanded.

"I'm pretty sure. She just requested that Audrey watch Mikey for awhile longer," Chloe replied.

Jack sighed.

"Okay where is Mikey?" Jack inquired.

"He's at daycare. I just dropped him off and I was going to tell Michelle..," Audrey trailed off.

"Get him from there and keep an eye on him. I'll call LAPD and get some back-up," Jack stated.

Audrey was about to leave when she stopped and asked," What about Tony?"

" I'll call him after I get back-up. He is up in Seattle. Until he gets here we'll have to handle things here," Jack commented.

After Audrey left, Chloe commented," Tony sure is going to freak out."

" Yeah I would too," Jack quipped.

"Hey Jack. How is everything?" Tony inquired.

His meeting had finished early and he was eager to get back to LA, to make sure everything was going smoothly.

"Tony, is this a good time to talk?" Jack inquired precariously.

"Sure Jack. I'm done here anyway. You can consider this a perfect time," Tony stated as a nagging feeling started to erupt.

"Tony, Michelle rushed off to..," Jack trailed off.

"Jack tells me what's going on!" Tony demanded.

"Well we need you back in LA ASAP. Michelle decided to go after those guys herself. I'm not sure how much she remembers, she just got in a car and left," Jack stammered.

Tony stood up in shock, unable to muster a response.

"She went in without back up? How could she be so..," Tony trailed off.

"Don't worry Tony. I called LAPD but she has had a twenty minute head start. Only you can handle her. We need you down here," Jack stated.

"I'll get on the next flight. Thanks for calling Jack," Tony stated before hanging up.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michelle sat tied up in a chair.  
She couldn't believe how silly she had been.  
Walking in here without back-up had been a major mistake. She should have contacted LAPD.

They could kill her now and she would never get to regain her normal life back.

"No I will not let them kill me without a fight. I will get out of here!' Michelle thought to herself.

Now all she had to get out of these bonds, then she would go along with whatever the situation was.

Moe arrived in the room. Michelle noticed his black eye from yesterday had turned purple.

"Nice eye," Michelle quipped.

"Well if you don't cooperate we'll kill your kid," Moe said.

"What would you want with me?" Michelle inquired. She had loosened the bonds for her legs and hands. She played along so she would have the element of surprise at her disposal.

"You don't know who you're messing with," Michelle declared.

"Actually I do. Your name is Michelle Dessler. You have a two-year old son. We have the advantage and you're the one tied up in the chair right now. You promise not to tell the LAPD anything and we'll let you go and your son will not be harmed," Moe stated.

Michelle turned downcast.

"Do we have a deal?" Moe asked.

"I'm sorry but you have it all wrong," Michelle stated as she undid her bonds and kicked him to the ground.

More thugs arrived in the room but she beat them all up.  
Suddenly sirens could be heard in the distance.

Michelle grinned.

"Guess your game is over Moe!" Michelle declared.

Tony arrived at the scene as Michelle was giving her statement.

"Thank-you Ms. Dessler, your quick actions have sabotaged a plot against the mayor," the officer thanked her and left.

"I know you are very angry with me," Michelle quipped as she turned to face Tony.

He caressed her cheek.

"Chelle I thought I lost you again," Tony said.

"You haven't called me ' Chelle in such a long time," Michelle commented.

Tony shook his head. He smiled at her. "Chelle just promise me you won't do something crazy like this by yourself again," Tony stated.

"Tony I promise," Michelle responded.

Suddenly she felt dizzy.

"Chelle what's wrong?" Tony inquired with concern.

Suddenly she fell into his arms.

"We need help here!" Tony exclaimed as he cradled Michelle in his arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michelle awakened in a hospital bed.

Tony sat beside her bed.

"Michelle how are you feeling?" Tony inquired.

"My head hurts. Gosh Tony the car totally was out of my control. I don't know how I made it out before it exploded," Michelle stammered.

"Michelle that was three days ago. For awhile you forgot everything from the past three years," Tony quipped.

"Wow! I must have really been a pain then. I'm sorry Tony," Michelle stated.

Tony touched her hand.

"What matters most is that you are all right now. By the way do you remember Mikey's birthday?" Tony inquired.

"June 5th. Is he all right? I want to see him," Michelle pleaded.

"Sure and you are right he was born two years ago on June 5th," Tony said with a smile.

Michelle smiled as Mikey sat down beside her. She reached over and gripped Tony's hand. This was her life. For a short time it had been a broken dream, but now it was complete again.

**The End**  
_Broken Dream  
it was a dream come true,  
they had survived many things,  
they had a little boy of their own  
to cherish and love forever.  
Their relationship was stronger than ever.  
Then one incident causes their world to become  
a broken dream.  
Yet they supported each other,  
within the next three days the broken dream  
was fixed.  
Everything was back to bliss._


End file.
